HARU
by MermutCS
Summary: RE-POST FF judul Haru/Day by Day. Main cast 2min, dan other members SHINee. Chap 1&2 berupa post ulang. Taemin memutuskan Minho sepihak dan menemui Jonghyun meminta menjadi pacarnya. Key dan Onew dibikin pusing dengan tingkah gila Minho. Apa yang terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeong Mermut CloudSomnia…. Kembali!  
Ada yang tahu kenapa FF saya hilang? #Pudung dipojokan.**

**Padahal Belum sempet bales Review reader. Maafkan saya! T^T**

**Sekali lagi, ini FF salam perkenalan saya, semoga berkenan dan layak dibaca.**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Shinnee- Last Gift dan BigBang- Haru**

**Title : HARU**

**Cast : MinhoxTaemin, Jonghyun, OnewxKey, Slight Jino (numpang lewat bentar)**

**Desclaimer : Semua cast milik SMent, tapi cerita murni bikinan saya.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi**

_**HAPPY READING GUYS !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Day By Day**

Leave  
Yeah, Finally I realize that I am nothing without you  
I was so wrong, forgive me

Ah ah ah ah

Padocheoreom buswojin nae mam  
Baramcheoreom heundeullineun nae mam  
Yeongicheoreom sarajin nae sarang  
Munsincheoreom jiwojijiga anha  
Hansumman ttangi kkeojira swijyo  
Nae gaseumsogen meonjiman ssahijyo say goodbye

{My broken heart like a wave  
My shaken heart like a wind  
My heart vanished like smoke  
It can't be removed like a tattoo  
I sigh deeply as if a ground is going to cave in  
Only dusts are piled up in my mind  
(Say goodbye)}

BIGBANG- HARU

" Pergilah, Tae! Jangan sampai ada yang melihat kita bersama.'', ujar Jonghyun datar. Tangannya melepas cekalan tangan Taemin pelan.

" Jonghyun hyung─ Aku _**mohon**_ hanya kau yang bisa melakukan ini.", pinta Taemin memelas. Suara indahnya serak. Tenggorokannya terasa kering.

" Aku tak bisa. Kau tahu Minho sangat mencintai mu melebihi dirinya sendiri.", tolak Jonghyun halus. Mata hitam jernih milik Taemin memandang Jonghyun sayu. Mata itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Jonghyun menghela napas panjang.

" Karena dia mencintaiku─ aku harus melakukan ini. Aku tak ingin dia menyesal atau menderita gara-gara aku. A─aku tidak bisa kalau─"

Suara lirih Taemin tercekat. Cairan bening membasahi pipi chubby-nya. " Semua begitu tidak adil, kenapa aku?", keluh Taemin putus asa. Badan munggilnya bergetar.

Jonghyun menatap pilu. " Taemin-ah..."

" Aku sangat mencintainya, Jonghyun hyung. Sakit. Di sini─ Sakit sekali." Tangan Taemin menyentuh dada. " Ketika cinta itu tepat di depan mata, tapi tak dapat memilikinya." Rancau Taemin disela tangis.

.

Ragu-ragu jemari tangan Jonghyun menghapus air mata Taemin. Dibelai lembut rambut pirang namja munggil dihadapannya itu. _Aku tahu, Taemin-ah. Aku tahu bagaimana sakit cinta yang tak bisa diraih. Setidaknya cintamu tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Seperti cintaku pada mu _batin Jonghyun meradang. Pedih. Luka dihati kembali menganga.

.

Tangan kanan Taemin bergerak menyentuh tangan Jonghyun, lalu membuka telapak tangan Jonghyun. Taemin meninggalkan cincin emas di sana. Jonghyun mengernyit bingung. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Dia memandang Taemin tak mengerti.

Mendadak raut muka Taemin menegang. Tangisnya berhenti. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih. Taemin mendongak.

" Tolong buang _**cincin**_ ini- Jonghyun hyung! Aku tidak butuh. Semua sudah berakhir. _**Sekarang**_ hanya kamu yang aku _**suka**_.".

Pernyataan tegas tiba-tiba Taemin sontak membuat Jonghyun melongo. _Ha-h? kamu bilang tadi mencintai Minho kok sekarang bilang hanya suka padaku?_ Jonghyun diam berpikir. Dia menyadari gelagat ganjil Taemin. Otak jeniusnya mencerna cepat. Matanya mengikuti arah pandang Taemin. Jonghyun tertegun. Seketika tubuhnya membeku.

Menemukan sosok Minho bersama Onew dan Key yang berdiri menatap mereka tak percaya dari trotoar yang berlawanan. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Jonghyun terpaku. Tapi, sorot tajam mata Minho yang hanya tertuju padanya. Tatapan membunuh. Jonghyun menelan ludah. Bahkan dia bisa membayangkan aura hitam pekat menguar. _Masalah nih!_

_**TBC**_

_GIMANA? SUKA? Re-post ulangnya?_

_Apa yang terjadi antara Taemin dan Minho?_

_Kira-kira bantuan apa yang diminta Taemin?_

_Lalu bagaimana nasib Jonghyun?_

_baca next chapter OK?_

_please, review- GOMAWO_

_~MermutCS~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Previous chapter_

_Jonghyun tertegun. Seketika tubuhnya membeku._

_._

_Menemukan sosok Minho bersama Onew dan Key yang berdiri menatap mereka tak percaya dari trotoar yang berlawanan. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Jonghyun terpaku. Tapi, sorot tajam mata Minho yang hanya tertuju padanya. Tatapan membunuh. Jonghyun menelan ludah. Bahkan dia bisa membayangkan aura hitam pekat menguar. Masalah nih!_

**Present by Mermut CS**

**Day BY Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

" Ma-Maaf—Jonghyun hyung!", gumam Taemin lirih. Kepalanya tertunduk sambil menggigit bibir. Jonghyun menatap namja di depannya. Badan Taemin bergemetar lagi menahan tangis yang siap membuncah. Sirat matanya sayu meminta pertolongan. Jonghyun tak bisa mengelak lagi. Jauh di dasar hatinya dia juga menginginkan namja munggil ini menjadi miliknya.

Akhirnya setelah perdebatan -kecamuk hati- usai. Jonghyun mengambil napas panjang. Keputusan bodoh diambil. Jonghyun merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya, lalu berbisik di telinga Taemin.

" Ayo─ kita lanjutkan kisah ini!"

Spontan, Mata hitam Taemin melotot─ tak percaya. Namun sedetik kemudian, tersirat rasa penuh terima kasih dari mata Taemin. Air matanya sudah meleleh kembali. Jonghyun buru-buru mengusapnya.

" Sst, sudah─ Pergi sana! Jangan sampai Minho melihatmu menangis.", perintah Jonghyun sambil membalik tubuh Taemin. Taemin mengangguk mengerti. " Hati-hati di jalan.", seru Jonghyun khawatir. Melihat punggung rapuh Taemin menjauh.

.

Minho sudah melangkah maju dengan cepat menghampiri mereka diiringi Onew dan Key. Kaki Taemin berjalan semakin cepat menjauh. Diikuti Jonghyun agak jauh dari belakang─ sengaja. Tak lama bayangan Taemin menghilang ketika melewati tikungan ujung jalan trotoar.

.

Jonghyun mendesah lega. Setidaknya Taemin takkan merasa bersalah bila melihat perkelahian yang mungkin terjadi sebentar lagi. Jonghyun mengeleng cepat. Tidak. Kalau bisa dia tak ingin berkelahi. Terutama dengan Minho. Bukan karena dia takut. Hanya saja─ mereka telah bersahabat sejak kecil. Jonghyun menganggap Minho seperti saudaranya sendiri. _Sebaiknya ambil langkah seribu_─ tapi mungkin itu hanya niat Jonghyun.

.

Minho berhasil mencengkram kasar jaket Jonghyun bagian belakang. Tangan kanannya mengacungkan jari tengah tepat di depan mata Jonghyun. Emosi Jonghyun langsung naik. Merasa tak dihargai. Hey- sadar! Jonghyun lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Minho. Jonghyun balas dengan mendorong keras bahu Minho. Tercipta sedikit jarak diantara mereka. Tubuh tinggi dan tegap mereka saling berhadapan. Kedua mata saling beradu dengan pandangan membunuh. Terpancar jelas hasrat kemarahan yang meletup-letup.

" _Bastrad_! Sahabat macam apa yang merebut pacar orang─ _HAH?_", sembur Minho galak. Kecemburuan menguasainya.

" Kau yang brengsek─ Dasar Berandalan!", balas Jonghyun sengit seraya mendelik.

Sementara Onew dan Key terpana. Setahu mereka, Jonghyun dan Minho tak pernah bertengkar. Mereka sahabat baik sejak kecil. Jonghyun yang lebih tua memilih mengalah dengan Minho yang kekanak-kanakan. Memaklumi setiap tingkah laku Minho. Jonghyun tahu semua sikap itu bertujuan mencari perhatian yang tidak Minho dapatkan dari keluarganya.

Benar, Minho tinggal sendiri di apartement. Anak tunggal. Kedua orang tuanya berada diluar negeri mengurus bisnis. Dalam setahun, mungkin dua atau tiga kali mereka mengunjungi Minho yang berada di Korea.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa Kau dan Taemin bisa berdua? Darimana saja kalian? Kalian sedang tak pergi kencan bukan?"

Nada suara Minho melengking naik beberapa oktaf. Berusaha mengitimidasi lawan bicaranya. Tangannya bergerak menarik kerah jaket Jonghyun. Tentu Jonghyun tidak diam saja. Dia menepis tangan Minho cepat.

" Apa hak mu marah-marah? Dia kencan denganku─ itu bukan urusan mu?", balas Jonghyun tak kalah keras. Minho mendesis marah. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang mulai memperhatikan mereka.

" Hey─ _Guys, calm down please_!", pisah Onew berada di antara Jonghyun dan Minho. Memandang keduanya galak yang hanya dianggap angin lalu. Key mencekal lengan Minho supaya jauh dari Jonghyun. Tapi Minho berontak. Mukanya sudah memerah sampai telinga karena amarah.

" Siapa bilang tak ada urusannya dengan ku? Taemin itu pacarku.", jerit Minho lantang membuat urat-urat sekitar lehernya nampak.

" Oh ya? Pacar mu? Kapan? Kalian sudah _**putus **_!"

.

BUAAKK! Onew terdiam─ mematung. Mulut Key terbuka lebar.

.

Tangan Minho menghantam Jonghyun telak di muka hingga jatuh tersungkur. Minho menarik kerah jaket Jonghyun kasar dan memukul Jonghyun lagi. Tidak terima. Jonghyun menendang perut Minho. Minho terhuyung kebelakang. Tak melewatkan kesempatan, Jonghyun menerjang Minho sambil melayangkan tinju beberapa kali.

.

Sadar situasi Onew langsung menarik Jonghyun menjauh dari atas tubuh Minho. Key juga tak tinggal diam. Melihat Minho bangkit dan hendak membalas Jonghyun. Tangan Key merengkuh tubuh Minho dan menarik mundur kebelakang.

" YA─ Lepas Key! Biar kuhajar dia!"

Minho bergerak-gerak memberontak. Key menggeleng cepat, sekuat tenaga menahan Minho yang notabene lebih tinggi darinya. " STOP─ Minho!", bentak Key mulai kualahan.

" CUKUP MINHO─ _Keep your head down_!", suara Onew memperingatkan. Dibelakangnya, Jonghyun tersenyum sinis seraya mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya.

.

Jarak Jonghyun dan Minho sekarang ada sekitar tiga meter. Masing-masing ada Key dan Onew didekat mereka. Suasana yang tadinya tegang─ panas, mulai agak terkontrol. Dirasa Minho cukup tenang, Key melepas cekalannya. Tapi tetap menghalangi Minho bergerak lebih dekat dengan Jonghyun dan Onew.

.

" Bisakah kalian bicara baik-baik? Tak ribut seperti tadi.", ucap Onew memandang Minho dan Jonghyun bergantian. Minho membuang muka, sedangkan Jonghyun mengedikkan bahu.

" Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Taemin? Aku tahu kalian berteman ta─"

" Kami _**berpacaran**_.", potong Jonghyun cepat dan keras.

" MWOO?", pekik Minho naik pitam. Key jatuh terduduk karena Minho mendorongnya saat merengsek maju. Onew langsung antisipasi menghalangi Minho.

" YA─ Minho, tenang!" Tangan Onew memegang bahu Minho.

" Jangan asal bicara kau atau─"

" Atau apa? Memukul ku lagi? Cih─ kekanakan", sela Jonghyun sarkartis. Kedua tangan dimasukan saku celana. Jonghyun memandang angkuh.

" MWO?" Tangan Minho sudah bergerak memukul, tapi Onew menghalanginya.

" Tenanglah─ Jangan terbawa amarah!"

" Stop memancing Minho, Jonghyun!", peringat Key galak. Jonghyun hanya tertawa garing─ meremehkan.

" Apa aku salah bicara? Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran. Aku─ _**Kim Jonghyun berpacaran dengan Lee Taemin**_. Dan mungkin kami akan segera bertunangan.", jelas Jonghyun lancar tanpa beban. Onew dan Key terbelalak tak percaya.

" **Omong kosong**! Mana buktinya?", bantah Minho keras. Jonghyun menyeringai.

" Cincin.", jawab Jonghyun singkat. Matanya berkilat. Minho tersikap mendengarnya. Sementara Onew dan Key saling melempar pandangan mengernyit binggung.

" Taemin membuang cincin pemberianmu saat mengatakan cinta padaku. Dia menegaskan hubungan kalian berakhir. _**Kau sudah tak berarti lagi baginya, Minho-ah**_.", jelas Jonghyun. Sepintas nada suaranya terdengar menyesal. Minho menggeleng cepat.

" **BOHONG**! Taemin tak mungkin berkata begitu. Dia mencintaiku. Kau─ apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya HAH?", teriak Minho kalap.

.

Sakit. Hati Minho nyeri hebat. Cekalan kuat Onew dan Key pada tubuhnya membuat dia tak bisa bergerak bebas melampiaskan emosi. Frustasi. Ingin rasanya Minho mencekik Jonghyun.

.

Deru nafas Minho memburu. Detak jantungnya meningkat. Wajahnya merah padam. Jonghyun memandang remeh. Tak ada rasa takut. Minho terus memberontak kuat. Onew dan Key mulai kualahan menghadapi tenaga Minho yang besar.

.

Akhirnya Jonghyun melangkah mendekati Minho. Onew dan Key melotot ke arahnya protes. Tapi Jonghyun malah acuh dan melepaskan Minho. Tanpa babibu Minho langsung menghantam Jonghyun berulangkali, sampai tubuh Jonghyun meringkuk di atas tanah.

Jonghyun tak membalas. Pasrah. Sudut bibirnya robek. Pelipisnya berdarah. Muka tampannya penuh lebam-lebam.

.

Tiba-tiba dari jauh, seorang pemuda bertubuh munggil berlari menghampiri.

.

" YA─ Berhenti kau Cho Minho!", bentak pemuda munggil galak, seraya menendang Minho keras terlempar jatuh dari atas tubuh Jonghyun. Onew dan Key yang memang dari tadi kesusahan menghentikan aksi Minho agak lega melihat pemuda kecil tersebut. " Kau mau membunuh Hyung-ku HAH?", teriak pemuda kecil tadi tak terima.

Minho mencibir menghiraukan. Pemuda kecil itu bermaksud memaki Minho tapi terhenti karena diinterupsi suara hyungnya.

" Jino─ Kau be-risik!", celetuk Jonghyun yang sekarang terduduk lemah. Dia mengusap darah di sudut bibir dan membuang ludah yang bercampur darah ke tanah. Sebuah senyuman tercipta diantara wajah lebamnya untuk pemuda munggil tadi yang diketahui bernama Jino. Ya- adik sepupunya yang cerewet dan jago berkelahi.

" YA─ Babo Hyung! Kenapa kau diam saja dipukul?", tanya Jino tak mengerti. Alisnya terangkat keatas melihat Jonghyun malah menyamankan posisi duduknya bersandarkan kedua tangan di tanah.

" Hyung?"

" Menyadarkan pemuda babo di depanmu itu."

Dagu Jonghyun menunjuk Minho. Minho melengos. Onew dan Key setia waspada berdiri disamping kanan kirinya. Jino hanya diam. Masih belum paham situasinya.

" Aku harap kau puas memukulku dengan sepenuh hati tadi Minho. Mengingat dan merasakan sendiri bahwa luka-luka ini nyata.", tutur Jonghyun melihat luka tubuhnya.

" Apa maksudmu Hyung?", tanya Jino lagi. Banyak pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya. Jonghyun tak mengubris. Matanya tertuju pada tiga sahabat didepannya.

" Sekali lagi aku katakan, _**aku memang berpacaran dengan Taemin**_. Aku harap kau mengerti. Berhenti menyangkal dan terima kenyataan. Apa luka ini belum cukup menjadi bukti bahwa aku, kau, dan semua dalam _**keadaan sadar?**_ Taemin _**memutuskan mu**_. Akui kekalahanmu, Minho." Jelas Jonghyun panjang lebar.

" Tidak", Bantah Minho. Walau begitu raut mukanya mulai berubah gelisah dan terluka. Rasa takut yang terus disangkal mulai memenuhi hatinya. Panik. Otaknya memerintah untuk mengulang kata berlawanan.

" Berhenti mendekati Taemin karena _**dia milikku sekarang**_.", tegas Jonghyun lagi memandang galak. Minho menghiraukan. Kedua matanya terpejam, berusaha fokus mengulang kata tidak dalam benaknya. Jonghyun memincingkan mata. " Dan Minho─ aku _**takan segan**_ untuk menghajarmu, bila kau menyentuh atau berada dalam jarak pandangan Taemin. _**Camkan itu**_!", ancam Jonghyun dingin. Tak peduli Minho mendengar atau tidak. Dia sudah berdiri tegak dan berbalik pergi. " Jino- Ayo pergi!", ajaknya.

" N-ne..", balas Jino tergagap. Sekilas Jino memandang Minho kasihan. Membungkuk cepat pada Key dan Onew lalu mengekor hyungnya pergi.

.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

Maaf, yang uda baca Chap ini dan sebelum nya,  
atau malah belum baca sama sakali,  
Berkenan meninggalkan jejak lagi?

~MermutCS~


	3. Chapter 3

Nooneul ddeugi jocha shilhussuh

soljighi midgiji anhassuh

majimak he uhjijan insaneun nasulgiman haneega

Tujineun hansooman jaggu baetuh

dooryuhwo gaseumee maejyuh

hanmadi yego ubshi ibyul gunnehneun nul uddugeh miduh

.

Begitu aku membuka mata,  
Aku tidak suka itu ...  
Sejujurnya ... aku tidak ingin percaya  
Karena mengucapkan selamat tinggal selamanya  
Hanya membuatmu merasa aneh ...  
Aku terengah-engah  
Aku takut hatiku telah berhenti  
Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu,  
Bila kamu mengakhiri hubungan kita tanpa peringatan?

_**(SHINee_LAST GIFT)**_

* * *

_****_Present BY MermutCS

.

.

**HARU**

.

.

Happy reading Guys!

.

.

* * *

**_Previous chapter_**

"_Berhenti mendekati Taemin karena __**dia milikku sekarang**__.", tegas Jonghyun memandang galak. " Dan Minho─ aku __**tak segan**__ untuk menghajarmu bila kau menyentuh atau berada dalam jarak pandangan Taemin. __**Camkan itu**__!", Jonghyun dingin. Dia sudah berdiri tegak dan berbalik pergi. _

" _Jino- Ayo pergi!", ajaknya. Sekilas Jino memandang Minho kasihan. Membungkuk cepat pada Key dan Onew lalu mengekor hyungnya pergi._

.

.

Dalam mobil Jino mendadak panik _plus_ khawatir. Pasalnya, Jonghyun yang duduk di jok belakang sedang dalam posisi meringkuk dan mengaduh kesakitan. Oh! Ternyata saudara sekaliyan. Luka yang diderita Jonghyun cukup parah. Aplaus for Minho! #digebuk fans Jonghyun.

" Aish, Hyung!_ You're the best actor_. Tadi saja ga kesakitan kayak gitu, tapi sekarang- ckck", Jino menggeleng kepala takjub. " Kita hampir sampai rumah sakit. Tahan sebentar, Hyung!", lanjut Jino sambil menambah kecepatan laju mobil. Jonghyun hanya menggeram pasrah menahan nyeri dan perih sekujur tubuhnya.

Beberapa jam sepulang dari rumah sakit. Jino masuk kamar Jonghyun membawa sebaskom air dingin dan handuk. Mengompres luka di wajah hyungnya agar tidak bengkak besok pagi.

" A-auw, pelan-pelan Jino- Sakit!", rintih Jonghyun. Jino menyeringai evil.

" Salah sendiri. Aku tak habis pikir, kau ini benar-benar bodoh atau sangat idiot sekali hm?", celetuk Jino kurang ajar yang langsung mendapat bonus deathglare Jonghyun.

" YA! Sopan sama yang lebih tua. Ck, kau tak beda dengan keroro itu", sewot Jonghyun sambil merebut handuk di tangan Jino dan mengompres memar wajahnya sendiri. Sesekali dia meringis saat lukanya berdenyut nyeri.

" Tentu beda, hyung. Aku tidak mungkin memukulmu hingga seperti itu.", elak Jino memandang miris tubuh Jonghyun yang babakbelur.

" Cerewet! Diamlah, aku lelah.", lirih Jonghyun. Merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan tangan mengusap belakang kepala.

" Aa..Mm.. H-hyung?", panggil Jino ragu.

" Hm?"

" Apa kau benar berpacaran dengan Taemin?", tanya Jino sangat hati-hati.

.

Hening. Kesunyian menggantung seketika di langit-langit ruangan. Jino menelan ludah. Sepertinya dia menanyakan hal yang tidak tepat. Lama kedua orang ini saling membisu. Menunggu. Merasa hyungnya tak akan menjawab, Jino memutuskan keluar kamar. Saat tangan Jino meraih pegangan pintu.

Suara bass Jonghyun terdengar seperti berbisik, tapi Jino masih dapat mendengar jelas. " Ya, benar. Saat ini aku kekasihnya." Tarikan napas Jonghyun berat.

Jino berbalik antusias. " Benarkah? Lalu~"

" Tidak sekarang Jino. Aku lelah.", potong Jonghyun cepat. Jino merenggut tak suka. Tapi melihat hyungnya menarik selimut dan bergerak memunggungi. Jino mengalah, mungkin Hyungnya butuh waktu.

" Baiklah, hyung. Mianhe, selamat beristirahat!", Jino menutup pintu kamar Jonghyun rapat.

* * *

Di apartement Key mengobati luka Minho telaten. Minho diam acuh tak peduli. Onew duduk mengamati. Mengingat mereka belum makan malam. Tangannya meraih telepon dan menghubungi salah satu restoran delivery. Setelah beberapa saat tersambung, Onew memesan makanan untuknya dan Key. Dia menoleh ke arah Minho.

" Kau mau makan apa?", tawar Onew.

Minho menggeleng. " Aku tidak lapar."

" Ani. Kau sudah tidak makan kemarin. Kau juga tidak makan banyak beberapa hari ini. Berniat sakit eoh?", sindir Key setelah selesai membereskan kotak P3K. Minho menghiraukan. Key berdecak kesal.

" Pesan saja makanan yang sama denganmu.", perintah Key dibalas anggukan Onew.

" Makanannya sampai setengah jam lagi.", ucap Onew setelah menutup telepon.

.

Hening. Tak ada yang bersuara lagi setelah itu. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Televisi di ruang tengah dibiarkan menyala. Walau tak ada dari ketiganya yang focus menonton. Setidaknya riuh suara televise menandakan ada kehidupan.

" Minho", suara Key memanggil. Tapi, si empu nama tak merespon. Sibuk tenggelam alam pikir sendiri. Key memandang Onew penuh arti. Sejenak Onew menghela napas panjang menyadari maksud Key. Perlahan Onew mendekati Minho yang duduk di atas karpet. Tangan Onew menepuk bahu Minho agak keras. Membuat Minho tersentak kaget. Key tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Minho bak kucing yang disiram air.

" Aish, hyung!", seru Minho kesal. Onew nyengir kuda.

" _Habisnya_ kamu melamun terus, bikin _mood_ suram.", celetuk Onew tak lupa menjitak sayang kepala Minho.

" YA! Apa mau-mu, hyung?", bentak Minho tak suka. Suasana hatinya buruk. Dia sedang tak ingin bercanda ataupun diganggu. Namun dua manusia dihadapannya malah memaksa menginap di apartementnya.

" Wow─ _Peace man_!", Dua jari Onew membentuk huruf 'V' di depan muka. Key terkekeh di sofa. Minho mendengus kesal segera berdiri hendak pergi. Namun, lengan Onew sigap mencegahnya.

" Masih berupaya menyangkal diri, _Minho-ah_?", sindir Onew sarkartis. " Hari ini satu _**bukti lagi**_ bahwa Taemin jelas meninggalkanmu.", suara Onew datar. Tubuh Minho bergeming. " Ini sudah dua minggu sejak kalian putus. Selama itu pula tak ada komunikasi terjalin."

" _**SHUT UP**_!", teriak Minho keras.

" _All in vain!_ Kau hanya menambah pedih di hati mu, Minho!", lanjut Onew tanpa takut.

" _**DIAM!**_", Maki Minho marah. " Aku mau ke rumah Taemin."

" _Untuk apa?_ Sadarlah─ rumah itu sudah kosong bahkan sebelum kalian putus."

Minho mengacuhkan Onew dan sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel yang sedari tadi digengamnya.

" Percuma! Nomor itu mati. Mungkin Taemin sengaja menganti nomornya.", Onew tak menyerah menjelaskan. Dengan satu sentakan keras Minho, Onew jatuh tersungkur di atas karpet. Tangan Minho terkepal dan hendak menghajar.

" MINHO─ JANGAN!", Cegah Key cepat. Gerakan Minho terhenti.

" Berhenti _menjadi pengecut,_ Minho! Semua yang dikatakan Onew benar. Jangan siksa dirimu lagi─ _Lepaskan_ Taemin!", tambah Key sendu.

Minho tertegun. Tangannya mengusap bagian belakang kepala, meremas surai hitam dengan jemarinya. Tatapan Minho berubah kosong. Tubuh jangkung itu gemetaran.

" Minho…", tangan Key merengkuh Minho dalam pelukan, berusaha menenangkan. "Sst, uljima Minho…Uljima!", Key membelai punggung Minho sayang.

Tubuh dalam pelukanya terguncang. Air matanya tumpah, melihat Minho yang terpuruk. Onew memalingkan muka, kedua matanya nanar. Entah mengapa hatinya ikut merasa sakit.

Tiba-tiba Minho mendorong tubuh Key. Melepaskan pelukan dan berlari menuju kamarnya. BLAM! Pintu kamar terdengar dibanting.

Key mendesah berat. Onew memeluk tubuh Key dari belakang. Menyandarkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher dan bahu Key. "Dia butuh waktu sendiri." Lalu keduanya tenggelam dalam ciuman panjang.

* * *

I don't know why I can't move on

Balgeoreumi ddeoleojijil anha

Geojitmal gata oneul haruga

Gaseum hanjjogi apawa

Neoege ggiwojun banjiga

Nae sone chagapke dorawa

Nae maeumdo gati doryeobadeun

Majimak seonmul- Ibyeoringeol

.

My feet won't move  
It feels unreal today  
One side of my heart aches

The ring I placed on your finger  
Returns to my hand cold  
I received my heart back in return  
My LAST GIFT  
Is _**this separation**_…

* * *

Taemin berlari kecil menelusuri lorong koridor kelas. Langkah kakinya terburu-buru. Wajah cantik itu agak pucat. Buliran keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya. Taemin menggerutu dalam hati. Dosen perpajakan pagi ini dengan seenaknya menambah jam kuliahnya hingga sore hari.

" Gezz! Tak tahukah beliau, kalau semua materi pajak itu terpental keluar dari otakku?", Taemin mengerucutkan bibir plumnya− imut.

.

Hentakan kakinya berhenti saat mencapai pelataran parkir kampus. Mata hitam jernihnya menangkap sosok namja yang sangat dikenalnya. Namja itu berdiri menyandar pada pintu mobil Volvo putih. Raut muka si namja tampak cemas. Sesekali, matanya menatap waspada arloji swiss di tangan. Taemin segera menghampiri namja tersebut.

" Mianhe, Jonghyun hyung! Menunggu lam─" Mata Taemin mendelik kaget. " Omoo~ hyung, kenapa dengan wajahmu?", pekik Taemin histeris. Jemari tangan Taemin menyentuh pipi Jonghyun yang biru pelan. Wajah cantik itu nampak khawatir dengan mata hitam yang berkaca-kaca.

Jonghyun menutup mata merasakan sentuhan lembut di wajahnya. Dia bisa menebak reaksi berlebihan sosok kekasih di depannya._ Bukan_─ Dia hanya kekasih pura-pura. _Nyut!_ Dada Jonghyun ngilu, mengingat statusnya.

Jonghyun menghentikan gerak tangan Taemin dan menggengam erat. _Hu-h, kau sudah terlanjur egois, Jonghyun. Nikmati saja!_ Kata Jonghyun pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya yang satu membuka pintu mobil dan mendorong Taemin segera masuk. Taemin yang bingung tak sempat menolak.

" Kau masih ingat aturannya, _hm?_", tanya Jonghyun dingin, setelah masuk dalam mobil. Taemin mengangguk kikuk. " Lalu, bisa jelaskan kenapa kau terlambat hingga berjam-jam? Aku hampir mati cemas. Ketika dokter menghubungiku karena kau tak kunjung kembali.", bentak Jonghyun tanpa sadar. " M-mian..", bisik Taemin, kepalanya menunduk takut dan bersalah. Jari-jari lentik itu memainkan ujung kaos.

Jonghyun tersadar dengan nada bicaranya tadi, segera menghadap Taemin. " M-maaf, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu tadi. A-aku hanya khawatir."

Taemin menggeleng pelan. Kepalanya masih tertunduk. " Ani, hyung. Aku yang salah sudah membuatmu cemas. Padahal hyung sudah berbaik hati mau membantuku bersandiwara hingga terluka begitu. A-aku benar-benar tak berguna. Selalu merepotkan, maaf-hiks..", sesal Taemin. Tangisnya pecah begitu saja. Perasaan bersalah dan tak berguna menyeruak begitu saja.

" Taemin-ah…"

" Maaf, gara-gara tubuh lemah dan penyakitan ini, kau jadi repot..hiks.. Cukup, Jonghyun hyung-hiks… Kau tak perlu menjagaku…"

Tangan Jonghyun terulur menyentuh dagu Taemin. Membuat Taemin mendongak menatapnya. Aliran air mata masih setia membasahi pipi cubby itu. Jonghyun memandang intens.

" Aku tak merasa repot. Aku yang ingin menjagamu.", suara Jonghyun terdengar yakin sekaligus lembut.

Jonghyun mendekatkan tubuhnya. Mengeleminasi jarak keduanya. Bibir jonghyun menempel di bibir plum Taemin. Menjilat permukaan bibir manis itu. Mata Taemin terbelalak. Jonghyun menghisap bibir bawah Taemin, lidahnya menelusup masuk saat Taemin melengguh pelan. Mata Taemin terpejam mencoba menikmati. Lelehan air matanya semakin deras. Perasaan bersalah itu lagi, dan diikuti rasa sakit menyelimuti dadanya.

**.**

**BRAAKK!** Suara bumper mobil dipukul keras seseorang, membuat ciuman panas itu terhenti. Minho berdiri memandang mereka penuh amarah. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat terluka dan kecewa. Mata elangnya berkaca-kaca.

.

" _**Apa yang kalian lakukan?**_", teriak Minho murka. Jonghyun balas tersenyum remeh, sedangkan Taemin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jonghyun takut. Jonghyun melingkarkan tangannya memeluk Taemin bermaksud menenangkan.

" Justru apa yang kau lakukan? Cih, mengganggu!", celetuk Jonghyun keras agar Minho mendengar.

Onew dan Key yang tadi diam menonton dalam mobil. Langsung menyusul Minho, sebelum pemuda patah hati itu bertindak anarkis.

" Minho, sudahlah!", cegah Key menarik lengan Minho menjauh.

" Lepas─ Key!", tolak Minho kasar. Onew segera menyeret paksa tubuh Minho menjauh. Tapi Minho memberontak.

" LEPASKAN! Biarku hajar pemuda brengsek itu!"

_**.**_

_**Plak! **_Key menampar pipi Minho keras.

.

" BERHENTI BERSIKAP MENYEDIHKAN MINHO! Apa kau buta _hah?_ Lihat ciuman barusan? Taemin bahagia dengan Jonghyun. Kalau kau memang mencintainya, seharusnya kau _merelakan dia_ bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya. _Cinta tak harus memiliki_ Minho.", jelas Key miris.

Key tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya barusan. Omoo─ Key sendiri sebenarnya tak rela hubungan Minho dan Taemin kandas seperti ini. Mereka hampir bertunangan dan cincin emas itu merupakan bentuk janji mereka. Key memandang sedih menyadari cincin emas itu sudah tak berada di jari manis taemin.

.

Minho berhenti memberontak. Tubuhnya melemas seketika. Ucapan Key barusan menamparnya telak. Bagai jutaan pisau tajam menusuk tubuhnya bersamaan. Sakit. Sakit. Dan Sakit. Tak terlukiskan bagaimana terlukanya perasaan Minho saat kesadaraan pikirnya kembali. Taemin yang sangat dicintainya telah meninggalkannya. Terlebih, Taemin memilih pria lain dan bukan dirinya.

.

Minho meremas surai rambutnya kuat-kuat. Kepalanya pening. _TIDAK!_ Air matanya sudah jatuh. Mata Minho menemukan obyek itu lagi. Taemin yang berpelukan dengan Jonghyun. Kepala Minho menggeleng berulang kali. _TIDAK- TAEMINNYA PERGI. SEMUANYA BERAKHIR! _

Minho berbalik dan mulai berlari menjauh dari sana. Dia harus pergi. Sejauh dan secepat dia bisa. Tak peduli arah, kemanapun jauh dari sosok orang yang menjadi separuh hidupnya. Sebelum otak sehatnya hilang. Dia tidak ingin kembali kesana dan merebut paksa Taemin.

Membawa pemuda munggil nan cantik itu pergi. Lalu, mengurungnya hingga tak ada seorang pun selain dirinya yang bisa memilikinya. Tak peduli Taemin terluka, suka atau tidak. Hanya Taemin dan dia seorang. _Over Posessive eoh?_

Minho mengguatkan hatinya. Cintanya tak boleh kalah dengan ego. Taemin bahagia, ingat itu Choi Minho. Walau bukan dirimu, tapi dia bahagia. Minho jatuh terduduk─ tersungkur di atas tanah. Dia berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Menangis pilu. Hati hancur berkeping-keping. Separuh napasnya pergi.

* * *

Tengah malam di salah satu rumah sakit ternama korea. Taemin duduk sendiri meringkuk diatas ranjang. Matanya sembab karena tak berhenti menangis. Hidungnya memerah disertai lelehan ingus. Suara tangisnya takkan terdengar keluar karena ruang perawatannya adalah kelas VVIP.

" Mian-Mianhe, Minho hyung…hik..hiks, Jeongmal Mianhe! hiks… Kau harus membenciku..hiks…melupakanku. Kau pantas dapat yang lebih baik dari ku, hyung… Kau harus bahagia Minho hyung, saranghae hiks…", Taemin bicara sendiri.

" Uhuk-uhuk…Aargh!", erang Taemin tiba-tiba. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut hebat. Tangan munggilnya bergetar memegang kepala. Pelan-pelan dia merebahkan tubuhnya yang mendadak lemas. " Uh.." Pengelihatan Taemin mengabur, bukan karena air mata.

" Ugh- Appo..hyung! hiks.." Taemin mencengkram kuat seprai di ranjangnya. Matanya terpejam. " Sa-sakit Minho..hyung!", rengek Taemin kesakitan. " Huoeek!", Taemin terpaksa mendudukkan tubuhnnya menyamping- walau kepalanya terasa hampir pecah dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya ke lantai kamar. Perasaan mual yang sangat mendera perutnya. Refleks, Taemin menekan tombol darurat pertolongan, tak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Memencet tombol itu berulang-ulang berharap ada suster penjaga atau dokter segera menolongnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, dunia Taemin berubah seluruhnya menjadi gelap.

* * *

Eonje buteo eokeutnan geonji

Eodi buteo jalmotdeoin geonji

Nae maeumi neoreul nohji anha

Jeongmal kkeutinji

Ibyeoril geol

Nan suibji anha nae insacheoreom

nae maeumi nae mamcheoreom dweijil anha

neol ijeulyeo dajimeul

doghage haebwa yagettji

jal gyeondil su ittge

.

Kemarin saat pikiran mulai salah?  
Dimana letak kesalahan itu sebenarnya?  
Hatiku tidak bisa membiarkan kau pergi ...  
Apakah itu benar-benar berakhir?

Ini tidak mudah bagiku, seperti salam perpisahan  
Hatiku tidak akan pantas mengontrol pikiranku  
Aku kira aku harus membuat keputusan yang tak tentu untuk melupakanmu  
Jadi aku dapat bertahan dengan semua itu

* * *

Tubuh Minho merosot jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi. Suasana kamar mandinya berantakan bak kapal pecah. Tak berbeda dengan suasana dalam apartementnya. Pecahan cermin tersebar di lantai. Shower air dibiarkan mengalir. Perlengkapan mandi pun sudah berserakan. Tangan kanannya sobek, bercak darah terciprat kemana-mana. Minho menopang kepalanya frustasi. Bulir-bulir air menetes dari rambutnya yang basah. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan, karena seharian di bawah guyuran air shower.

" Taemin… Nae chagiya, waeyo? Saranghae… Minnie! Jeongmal bogoshipo…",

Air mata Minho turun kembali. Entah sudah berapakali dia menangis. Sosoknya yang arogan dan kuat menghilang begitu saja. Hasratnya hidup memudar.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

****Yups! Bersambung dulu yah? Ntar kepanjangan kalo baca,  
Keriting ntar mata chingu semua

hehhehe #Plak! ga sopan.

Mianhe.. buat translate lagunya, aku searching mbah google, kalo chap ini mending sambil denger lagunya SHINee- Last Gift

biar dapet feelnya.

.

Berkenan tinggalkan jejak?

MermutCS


	4. Chapter 4

**Present by MermutCS**

**.**

**.**

**HARU**

**.**

**.**

**L_ast Chapter_**

**_(backsong Haru-Bigbang)_**

**_._**

**HAPPY READING GUYS!**

* * *

**.**

Di Cafetaria kampus

.

" Aku tak bisa terus melihat Minho bertingkah seperti orang yang mau mati. Apa perlu kita kirim dia kembali menyusul orang tuanya di luar negeri?", tanya Key sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Onew mendesah berat, lalu menoleh pada namjachigu di sebelahnya. " Aku tidak tak tahu."

" Huh, aku akan membawa dia ke psikiater pulang kuliah nanti. Kau ikut?", tanya Key lagi. Onew menggeleng cepat.

" Aku tak bisa. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan.", selesai bicara begitu Onew pergi meninggalkan Key sendiri di kafetaria kampus.

" YA! Lee Jinki─", pekik Key marah. Namun bayang Onew sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

" Dia itu kenapa sih?", Key heran.

* * *

.

Jonghyun dan Taemin melangkah bersama menuju gedung tata usaha. Taemin berniat mengajukan cuti semester untuk pengobatan penyakitnya.

" Kau yakin mau melakukan ini?", tanya Jonghyun ragu. Raut muka Jonghyun was-was. Taemin mengangguk yakin. " Kemungkinan berhasil hanya 30persen, Taemin. Entahlah aku tak─"

" Jonghyun Hyung!", sergah Taemin cepat. " Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula, mengikuti terapi pun tak ada bedanya, kemungkin sembuh juga kecil.", jelas Taemin berusaha menenangkan namja yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri.

" Resikonya terlalu besar. Kau bisa saja…", Jonghyun tak meneruskan kalimatnya. Matanya menerawang kedepan.

" _**Meninggal.**_ Aku tahu itu. Cepat atau lambat semua makhluk hidup akan mati. Hanya berbeda-beda waktunya.", lanjut Taemin santai.

" Tapi tidak begini.", Jonghyun lirih, masih tak setuju dengan keputusan Taemin.

.

" _**EHEM─ **_Boleh menganggu sebentar?", sebuah suara menginterupsi pembicaraan Jonghyun dan Taemin. Mata Taemin membulat lebar mengenal siapa yang berdiri dihadapan mereka. Tangan munggilnya mencengkram lengan baju Jonghyun gugup.

" Ada apa, _Lee Jinki_? Tak lihat kami sibuk? Pergilah!", tolak Jonghyun ketus. Namun, dua orang dihadapannya tak mengubris. Taemin semakin mengeratkan pegangan mendapati pandangan menginterogasi mereka.

" Tidak─ sebelum kita bicara.", bantah Lee Jinki _aka_ Onew keukuh. Jonghyun beranjak berdiri diikuti Taemin.

" Baiklah! Terserah kalian bila tetap ingin bicara, tapi kami harus pergi.", Tangan kanan Jonghyun menggandeng Taemin.

" Tunggu─ Apa yang kalian sembunyikan _**eoh?**_" Tangan Onew menahan depan tubuh Jonghyun melangkah lebih jauh.

" _Ck_, apa maksudmu?" tanya Jonghyun balik dengan tampang gusar. Oh- Jonghyun tidak bodoh. Dia mengerti maksud pertanyaan Onew tadi. Taemin yang berlindung dibalik punggungnya mulai gemetar. Jonghyun berdecih.

" Apa kalian benar berpacaran?", kali ini suara Key terdengar.

" Bukankah sudah dijelaskan kalau─"

" Aku tak mau kau yang menjawab Dino!", sela Key cepat. Jonghyun tersigap. " Kau jelas sekali melindunginya dari sesuatu." Key berusah mengapai tubuh Taemin dibalik punggung Jonghyun. Tentu, Jonghyung menghalanginya.

" Oh ya? Melindungi dari apa?", Jonghyun pura-pura bodoh. Key memutar bola matanya gemas. Jemarinya bergerak memberi isyarat Onew untuk maju. Suasana mendadak semakin tegang dan menekan.

" Mau apa?", tantang Jonghyung melihat Onew hendak menarik Taemin kasar.

" Bukankah ini aneh, Jonghyung? Aktivitas pacaran kalian monoton sekali. Kampus, lalu rumah sakit dan beberapa café sekitarnya. Waktunya pun jarang berubah. Dokter yang kalian temui pun juga sama.", Onew berargumentasi. " Ada apa? Kau tak mungkin sedang sakit kan, Jonghyun? Karna kulihat kau sehat-sehat saja." Onew menatap Jonghyun tajam.

" Bukan urusanmu.", balas Jonghyun dingin. Berusaha bersikap tenang. Padahal dalam hati sudah panic tak karuan. _Sial! Jadi dia yang mengikuti aku beberapa hari ini,_ runtuk Jonghyun dalam hati.

" Taemin, kau tahu obat dari apotek itu untuk siapa?"

" Ha-h? A-ah… i-itu… untuk…" Taemin bingung harus menjawab. Ekor matanya bergerak kanan-kiri gelisah. Wajah cantiknya mulai pucat.

" Bisa minggir sedikit, Jonghyun? Aku tak bisa melihat bahkan mendengar suara Taemin dengan jelas.", pinta Onew sopan. Jonghyun diam mengacuhkan. Malah membalas dengan tatapan tajam.

.

Onew menyeringai melihat aksi protektif Jonghyun. Maka dalam satu tarikan tangan kanannya, Jonghyun sudah berdiri berjingkat karena kerah kaosnya dicengkram kasar. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan mengitimidasi.

" Kalau cara biasa tidak mempan. Mungkin cara kasar bisa?" Tangan Onew bersiap mengepalkan tinju. Taemin yang panic, langsung merengsek maju didepan Jonghyun.

" STOP!", teriakan Taemin memecah ketegangan. " _Well_, A-aku akan katakan yang sebenarnya pada kalian. Tapi ada syaratnya?" nada bicara Taemin serius dan mengancam.

Onew tersenyum kemenangan. Melepaskan cengkraman pada Jonghyun. " Syarat apa?"

" Jangan ceritakan ini pada Minho apapun yang terjadi!"

Hening. Onew dan Key kaget mendengar syarat Taemin. Kedua saling berpandangan sebentar, lalu menatap Jonghyun seolah minta pertimbangan. Jonghyun hanya mengangguk kecil. Well, sebenarnya dia tahu Onew tak akan sungguh-sungguh memukulnya.

" Oke. Aku janji.", ujar Onew akhirnya.

" Aku juga.", timpal Key.

Lalu Taemin mulai bercerita alasan dia meninggalkan Minho dan penyakitnya. Onew dan key membisu seribu kata. Penjelasan Taemin menjawab semua keganjilan. Jonghyun memalingkan muka tiap kali Taemin menangis.

* * *

.

Jonghyun menyodorkan sebungkus rokok pada Onew dan Key. Onew melongok mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyulutnya. Dihisap batang rokok itu dalam-dalam. Jonghyun dan Key melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka bertiga duduk bersama di cafeteria rumah sakit.

" Taemin di mana?", tanya Key pada Jonghyun.

" Istirahat dalam kamar pasien. Besok hari yang berat untuknya.", jawab Jonghyun dengan tatapan menerawang jauh.

" Bagaimana kalau operasi itu gagal? Kemungkinannya hanya 30 persen.", Onew bangkit berdiri. Raut mukanya cemas.

" Aku juga berpikir begitu awalnya. Tapi kau tau apa kata Taemin?"

Onew dan Key memilih diam mendengarkan dengan seksama.

" Bagiku tak masalah hanya 30 persen itu adalah kesempatan untuk aku hidup. Makanya aku akan berjuang. Manusia akan mati bila saatnya tiba.", Jonghyun menutup mata lelah. " Dia jadi lebih tegar."

Onew dan Key terperangah.

" Seharusnya kau mengatakan lebih awal masalah ini. Bukankah kita teman?", Key angkat bicara.

" _I'm going to say it, but I haven't choice_. Aku tidak tega mengkhianati kepercayaannya hingga dia bertambah susah nantinya."

" Tapi Jonghyun, Minho perlu mengetahui hal ini. Mereka saling mencintai.", saran Key. Hati Jonghyun mencelos. Sakit.

" Benar. Minho harus tahu, bisa saja hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.", Onew menimpali setuju.

Jonghyun menghela napas berat. Kepalanya bersadar pada bantalan kursi. " Entahlah, aku tidak ikut campur. Tapi─ aku akan diam, pura-pura tidak tahu."

* * *

.

Key melempar ponselnya kesal. Untung, tidak jadi hancur berkeping-keping karena Onew menangkap ponselnya saat kebetulan berdiri di ambang pintu.

" Ponsel Minho mati. Mailbox terus daritadi telepon apartementnya.", gerutu Key.

" Aku tadi juga sempat mencari di beberapa tempat yang sering dia datangi dan bertanya pada teman-temannya, namun hasilnya juga nihil.", Onew melongok arloji di tangan kanannya.

" Dasar BABO! Pergi kemana si Keroro itu?", pekik Key frustasi.

Onew mengedikan bahu tidak tahu. " Jam berapa operasinya?", tanya Onew mengalihkan.

" Jonghyun bilang pukul 10 pagi ini.", balas Key singkat.

" Ayo, sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit sekarang menyusul Jonghyun. Ini sudah jam 8 pagi. Aku tak ingin Taemin merasa sendirian di sana.", ajak Onew bergegas. Key mengangguk diambil kunci motor lalu meleparkan pada Onew yang sigap menangkap. Tak lupa membawa jaket pink di balik pintu kamar.

" Aku sudah meninggalkan banyak pesan, semoga dia cepat kembali.", harap Key.

* * *

.

Minho duduk melamun di depan danau. Udara segar pagi hari diselingi kicauan burung-burung kecil membuat suasana hatinya tentram. Ini tempat favoritnya dulu bersama Taemin. Ketika terakhir kali datang ke sini saat ulang tahun Taemin. Minho memberikan hadiah sepasang cincin emas terukir nama mereka. Senyum Minho miris memandang jemari tangan kirinya. Desah napasnya berat. Memori itu kembali berputar di benaknya.

.

─_Flashback_

" _Wah- cantik sekali! Gomawo, Minho Hyung.", seru Taemin senang. Dikenakan cincin itu langsung di jari tengah. Minho juga mengunakannya. Mereka berfoto bersama sambil memamerkan cincin itu._

" _Cincin ini berarti komitmen aku yang benar-benar mencintaimu, Minnie. Saranghae! Aku hanya mau menikah sama kamu dan hidup sama kamu sampai tua nanti. Aku janji akan menjadikan mu orang paling bahagia sedunia.", sumpah Minho serius dan mantap. Taemin tersenyum malu. Pipinya merona merah._

" _N-ne, aku setuju. Asalkan Minho hyung janji akan setia sampai salah satu dari kita masing-masing tak bernapas kembali?", Taemin mengacungkan kelingking jarinya._

" _Aku janji.", Minho mengkaitkan jari kelingkingnya. Keduanya saling tertawa bahagia._

.

Byur! Cepluk! Suara batu-batu kecil dilempar masuk ke dalam danau. Minho kembali tersadar dari lamunan. Minho menatap hamparan air danau yang berkilauan terkena cahaya matahari.

" Aku harus merelakannya bahagia…", aku Minho pasrah.

Tangan Minho merogoh saku celana. Dihidupkan lagi handphone yang dimatikan selama tiga hari ini. Kotak pesannya penuh. Minho mencoba melihat salah satu sms di awal._** Pesan dari Key.**_

.

_**Taemin akan operasi hari ini pukul 10.00 di rumah sakit pusat Seoul. Kemungkinan berhasil tipis. Kau harus datang.**_

.

Deg! Jatung Minho serasa copot. Napasnya terhenti. Dengan cepat jari-jari tangannya membuka pesan yang lain. Berharap pesan itu bohong atau palsu. Nihil. Kebanyakan sms berisi sama Taemin sakit dan akan segera di operasi, sisanya bertanya sedang dimana dia. Pikiran Minho mendadak kacau balau. Bingung harus melakukan apa?

Minho memencet tombol call pada Key. Ditunggunya tidak sabar telepon segera diangkat oleh Key.

.

" YA─ Key! Pesanmu bohong kan?"

" MINHO! Kamu dimana?"

.

Teriak mereka berbarengan. Keduanya panik. Key langsung menjelaskan secara singkat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Air mata Minho tanpa sadar meleleh. Segera dia bangkit berdiri dan berlari tunggang langgang mencari tumpangan. Dalam hati dia mengutuk diri karena mengunakan angkutan umum untuk pergi ke danau kota.

Minho terus berlari sampai napasnya memburu hebat. Namun, kebanyakan bus atau taxi terjebak macet dijalanan. Minho semakin gelisah dan sangat gundah. Penampilannya sudah acak-acakan. Segunung rasa menyesal langsung menguburnya. _Nekat!_ Minho menghentikan secara paksa pengguna sepeda di jalan dan mengunakannya menuju rumah sakit. Otaknya berpikir keras mengingat jalan-jalan tercepat.

* * *

" Aku akan berada di sini sampai kamu sembuh. Jadi, bersemangatlah dan jangan takut!", ucapan Jonghyun membuat Taemin terharu. Tangan Jonghyun membelai lembut kepala Taemin yang mengunakan penutup kepala.

" Kita juga bakal disini menunggu kamu", Key menambahkan.

Onew mengangguk mengiyakan. " Pasti berhasil!" Tangan Onew terkepal menyemangati.

Air mata Taemin perlahan mengalir senang sekaligus sedih. " semuanya terima kasih."

Key mendekap Taemin erat, begitu pula Onew. Jonghyun tidak. Dia hanya menatap sayu mereka saling berpelukan.

" Tuan Lee Taemin, sudah waktunya. Anda sudah siap?", suster datang menjemput Taemin.

" Tentu, suster.", Taemin tersenyum paksa. Meninggalkan ketiga sahabat terbaiknya memasuki ruang operasi.

.

Taemin mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Dipejamkan kedua matanya mengenang wajah tersenyum Minho. _Aku senang walau sebentar aku bisa disamping mu. I never regret to love you. Aku harap kau menemukan cinta lain yang lebih indah. Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal._

* * *

Minho tiba di rumah sakit dan segera menuju ruang operasi Taemin. Tubuh Minho basah kuyup keringat. Matanya sembab karena menangis dalam perjalanan kemari. Kaki Minho segera menuju lift ke lantai dua rumah sakit. Tak lama pintu lift terbuka dan Minho menemukan sosok Jonghyun yang berdiri menunggu di ujung koridor.

Mata mereka saling bertemu, namun Minho menghiraukan. Ia masih mengingat apa yang dilakukan Jonghyun di belakangnya. Arah mereka berlawan, Jonghyun menghampiri Minho. Tangannya segera mencekal lengan Minho yang hendak melewatinya. Minho berhenti berjalan, ia menatap Jonghyun dingin. _Apa lagi maunya !_ batin Minho mulai marah. Tiba-tiba Jonghyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tangannya. Ia menyerahkan cincin yang dititipkan Taemin pada tangan Minho. Minho menatap Jonghyun bingung. Dia butuh penjelasan konkret.

**_" Maaf- sudah berbohong. Taemin benar-benar sangat mencintaimu."_**

Sebaris kalimat singkat Jonghyun yang terucap membuat tubuh Minho langsung roboh. Kakinya lemas. Minho mengusap muka. Bahunya terguncang menahan tangis. Air matanya kembali menetes.

" Minho-ah…"

Minho menggeleng cepat. Dia menguatkan hatinya. Minho harus menemui Taemin dan menyatakan perasaannya sebenarnya. Dia tak keberatan Taemin yang sakit-sakitan berada di sampingnya.

.

Minho kembali melangkah cepat menuju ruang operasi. Key dan Onew sudah berada di sana, menunggu Taemin keluar dari ruang operasi dan berdoa untuk secercah keajaiban agar Taemin bisa sehat kembali. Minho mengedor pintu operasi dan memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya, Lee Taemin. Terlambat. Minho sangat putus asa. Jejak air mata masih setia mengalir. Tubuhnya terasa lunglai tak bertenaga. Kesedihan yang sangat terpancar jelas dari kedua matanya.

Onew menangkap tubuh Minho yang akan terjatuh ke lantai. Merangkulnya dan mencoba menenangkan.

" Sabar, Minho. Lebih baik kamu tenang dan berdoa untuknya. Semoga operasinya sukses. ", harap Key sambil mengelus punggung Minho pelan.

" Aku terlambat! Benar-benar terlambat. Kenapa harus seperti ini ? Aku benar-benar egois tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan Taemin sakit. Aku menyesal, aku menyesal tidak bisa mencegahnya pergi dariku. ", oceh Minho kalut.

.

Matanya menatap was-was pintu operasi terbuka. Begitu pula para sahabatnya. Jonghyun memilih menunggu di ujung koridor ruangan. Menenangkan perasaan yang terus cemas.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian lampu ruang operasi mati. Tanda bahwa operasi telah selesai. Minho langsung beranjak berdiri. Para dokter itu keluar dengan wajah sulit diartikan. Semuanya menunggu dokter memberikan jawaban yang menyenangkan mereka.

" Maaf… Operasi _**gagal**_. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin namun semua kehendak berada di tangan-Nya. ", jelas Dokter diplomatis.

.

Semuanya tercengang. Tangis mereka semua pecah. Key menangis dalam pelukan Onew. Jonghyun terduduk lemas dilantai. Minho-lah yang merasa paling kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Dia memandang kosong. Tak terhitung berapa banyak air matanya mengalir.

" Andwae… TIDAK! Minnie-ku… tak boleh pergi. Shireo…hiks", pekik Minho seperti orang gila. Dia menghampiri tubuh kaku Taemin yang akan dipindah suster di sana. Jemari Minho menelusuri wajah Taemin penuh kasih sayang.

Mata hitam bening itu tertutup selamanya. Senyum menggoda dari bibir plum itu tak akan nampak lagi. Wajah cantik itu kini putih pucat. Tubuh munggil itu membeku. Tak ada lagi gerakan lincah tarian tercipta.

Bibir Minho bergetar, mengecup tiap inci muka cantik nan pucat kekasihnya. Memeluknya erat terakhir kali. Samar-samar, Minho bisa menghirup aroma vanila kekasihnya di antara wangi obat-obatan. Mata Minho terpejam. Bibirnya menempel di telinga Taemin. Napasnya berat. Biasanya, Taemin akan marah bila dia melakukan hal ini. Telinga Taemin begitu sensitive. Tangis Minho semakin pilu, menyadari tak gerakan atau makian untuk dirinya.

" Oh, I cry-cry. You're my all, say goodbye. Oh my love, don't lie. You're my heart, say goodbye… ", senandung Minho lirih mengantar kepergiaan kekasihnya.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**A**khirnya selesai juga FF HARU ini!

^0^ BANZAI!

.

Jangan timpuk saya karena walau saya bilang ini FF main cast 2MIn tapi moment mereka dikit banget.

Maka dari itu saya berniat membuat SIDE STORY waktu awal ketemu sampe hari janji mereka.

tapi itu juga tergantung banyak Re-view chingu sekaliyan!

.

Makasih yang udah berkenan membaca dan meninggalkan jejak!

LOVE YOU ALL

.

SIGN

MermutCS


End file.
